dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Model Makers
Model Makers are the people who make skins and dinosaurs. While ChickenEngineer created the game, he also had many helpers that added in their ideas/models. This is an up-to-date list of the current creators and former ones. Model Makers ChickenEngineer : (YouTube Channel - ChickenEngineer) :* Classic TRex, Classic TRex V2, Albino TRex, Scarred TRex, Classic Triceratops V2, Riot Shield Triceratops, Swamplike Ornithiomimus, Twitter Ornithiomimus, Granite Euoplocephalus, Dodo, Electric Pteranodon, Deep Sea Elasmosaurus, Sauroposeidon Mystery_Block : Formerly known as isthislego090 :* Classic Fossil Tyrannosaurus, Classic Triceratops, Movie Triceratops, Deep Jungle Triceratops, Classic Ornithiomimus, Speed Demon Ornithiomimus, Classic Styracosaurus, Icicle Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Brachiosaurus, Fossil Brachiosaurus, Classic Allosaurus, Classic Baryonyx, Kaiju Baryonyx, Fossil Spinosaurus, Classic Giganotoraptor, Thanksgiving Giganotoraptor, Jaws of the Jurassic, Classic Ichthyosaurus, Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus, Classic Diplodocus, Pteranodon, Sea Master Mosasaurus, Fossil Mosasaurus, Utahraptor, Ninjaraptor, Fossil Utahraptor, Classic Quetzalcoatlus, Classic Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, Classic Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, Classic Stegosaurus, Classic Onchopristis, Elasmosaurus, The Black Leviathan, Classic Albertosaurus, Classic Tyrannotitan, Classic Sauroposeidon, Classic Dilophosaurus, Oceanic Sarcosuchus, Shunosaurus, Classic Saltasaurus, Concavenator, Fossil Thalassomedon, Classic Cretoxyrhina, Classic Apatosaurus, Arlo, Coelophysis, Classic Leedsichthys, Yandusaurus, Classic Acrocanthosaurus, Plateosaurus, Classic Corythosaurus, Classic Prognathodon, Shastasaurus, Futalognkosaurus, Ichthyovenator, Saurolophus, Galactic Gallimimus, Troodon (w/ servez_2build) Searchie :* Stegoceras Jeffenette :* Kosmoceratops, Stegosaurus, Tyrannotitan (w/ Liz and supernob123), Dark Plague Tyrannotitan (w/ Liz and supernob123), Triceratops (w/ Fea_rr), Precursor (w/ The_Heritor), Pachycephalosaurus, Saltasaurus V2, Chilantaisaurus, Styracosaurus, Prognathodon (w/ koekjeszijnlekker), The_Heritor :* Sarcosuchus, Ichthyosaurus, Peak Spinosaurus, Thalassomedon Wolfragon :* Cretoxyrhina, Cockatrice Gigantoraptor, Werewolf Cretoxyrhina, Bonetooth Cretoxyrhina, Kronosaurus Boyacensis, Squalicorax, Swamp Lurker Kronosaurus, Abyssant Kronosaurus, Carcharocles Megalodon (w/ Wendigo_King) koekjeszijnlekker :* Tyrannosaurus Rex, Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex, Fossil Tyrannosaurus, Santa Ornithiomimus, Fossil Ornithiomimus, Allosaurus, Fearsome Fowl Tyrannotitan, Landshark Concavenator, Forest Guardian Apatosaurus, Leviathan Shastasaurus, Dacentrurus, Classic Squalicorax, Sauroniops, Dark Lord Sauroniops (w/ Liz), Edmontonia, Giraffatitan, Murusraptor, Barosaurus, Achillobator, Liopleurodon, Eotriceratops, Titanosaurus, Utahraptor, Saurophaganax, Euoplocephalus, Alien Irritator (w/ Fea_rr), Rhomaleosaurus supernob123 :* Ceratosaurus, Deinocherius, Swan Deinocherius, Tarbosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Carnotaurus (w/ servez_2build and The_Aliens), Phoenix Achillobator (w/ Liz), Totem Terror Albertosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Pteranodon, Twilight Pliosaurus, Galactic Torvosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Galactic Hatzegopteryx (w/ servez_2build), Galactic Barosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus (w/ servez_2build), Pokemantrainer :* Movie Brachiosaurus, Spinosaurus, Classic Spinosaurus, Movie Spinosaurus, Kaiju Spinosaurus, Pliosaurus, Mosasaurus, Giganotosaurus, Classic Sarcosuchus, Classic Saurophaganax, Classic Giant Albino Baryonyx, Headlessaurus (w/ servez_2build), Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus (w/ Fea_rr) Baeblademaster : (Youtube Channel - Epic Chan) :* Thanksgiving Stegoceras, Fossil Pteranodon, Fossil Onchopristis, Fossil Sarcosuchus, Istiodactylus, Christmas Stegoceras, Christmas Shunosaurus, Apatosaurus Plush, Classic Sarcosuchus V2, Saltasaurus, Salty Saltasaurus, Freedom Pteranodon, Lil UFO Pteranodon, Classic Thalassomedon, Fossil Thalassomedon, White Walker Carcharodontosaurus, Deranged Clown Rex (w/ servez_2build and supernob123), Cyber Icthyovenator Kester14V5 : (Fired) :* Ornithiomimus (w/ Pokemantrainer), Classic Dark Plague Tyrannotitan, Ankylosaurus (w/ koekjeszijnlekker), Classic TRex V3 (w/ koekjeszijnlekker) servez_2build : (YouTube Channel - Illegal Username) Formerly known as hateguestsplease :* Domitor Tyrannosaurus, Decomposer Pteranodon, Friday Fever Utahraptor, Maceball Stegosaurus, Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus, Stretchy Titanosaurus, Albino Terror, Pitch Black Terror, Swarm Squalicorax, Blackfaced Helicoprion, Torvosaurus, Deinosuchus, Classic Megavore, Rakemother Brachiosaurus, Ancient Aegypticus Spinosaurus, Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis, Kaiju Sauroposeidon, Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus, Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys, Island Mimic Leedsichthys, Titanosaurus, Kaiju Titanosaurus, Lusotitan, Aegisuchus, Gojirasaurus, Grizzly Spinosaurus, Megafin Elasmosaurus, Pungent Dilophosaurus, Battalion Triceratops, Abrasive Giganotosaurus, Classic Kronosaurus Boyacensis, Therizinosaurus, Spinosaurus, Diplodocus, Mosasaurus, Pliosaurus, Onchopristis, Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus (w/ Liz), Hothead Megavore, Giant Albino Baryonyx (w/ supernob123), Galactic Terror (w/ supernob123), Galactic Euoplocephalus, Galactic Prognathodon, Galactic Acrocanthosaurus (w/ supernob123 and The_Aliens), Megavore (w/ supernob123), Yutashu Fea_rr :Formerly known as Mr_Fantasia * Megatail Koolasuchus, American Eagle Balaur, Coelacanth, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Brachiosaurus, Baryonyx, Irritator, Disco Stegosaurus, Universal Dilophosaurus, Corythosaurus, Apatosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Birthday Baryonyx, Leedsichthys, Koolasuchus, Shantungosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus (w/ servez_2build), Puertasaurus (w/ servez_2build), Camarosaurus, Avinychus (w/ servez_2build), Classic Irritator, Classic Baryonyx V2, Classic Acrocanthosaurus V2, Classic Bonetooth Cretoxyrhina, Classic Shantungosaurus Trentaii :* Mammoth Herolegand3 : (Fired) :* Parasaurolophus, Psychoceratops, Quetzalcoatlus, Pirateship Thalassomedon, Breviparopus, Classic Kosmoceratops vbot21 : (Quit) :* Ninjaraptor, Mail Runner Ornithiomimus, Stalker Allosaurus, Black Mirage Dilophosaurus, Xenophysis, Classic Ceratosaurus Guestdere :* Forest Woodbush, Avimimus, Chickenosaurus Cryolophysis : (Fired) Formerly known as SpaceGuyinRoblox :* Camarosaurus, Classic Troodon, Classic Iguanodon, Classic Parasaurolophus, Classic Carnotaurus, Classic Carcharodontosaurus V2, Classic Deinocheirus Knightak : (Quit) :* Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus timefast : (Quit) :* Classic Therizinosaurus Erythia : (Quit) :* Classic Werewolf Cretoxyrhina Bluefox355 : Formerly known as Gooey355 :* Classic Coelacanth Chickat : (Quit) :* Angelic Coelacanth, Classic Koolasuchus blaketrex : (Quit) :* Archelon, Helicoprion medhiblox * Early Winter Frost Sauroposeidon (w/ supernob123) Liz : (YouTube Channel - Haxorua) :* Arizonasaurus, Blackodile Wendigo_King :* Frosted Rex (w/ supernob123), Terror Bunny Allosaurus (w/ Fea_rr), Peak Spinosaurus, Late Valentine's Plush, Wendigo Therizinosaurus (w/ Wolfragon), Spirit Yandusaurus, Megalodon Mac_Renee :* Easter Archelon, Dilophosaurus (w/ Liz) Trivia * The official reason was given for Kester, Cryo, and Hero being fired was that when they weren't initially offered devasaurs (this was because the developer team was having problems with the 3), they each began to have escalating issues with the other developers. Kester and Cryo both began harassing the other developers and they were both very rude and uncooperative, which eventually lead to them being fired. Hero was fired for a different reason. The developers claimed that he had rapid mood-swings and would often talk about self-harm. The developers obviously did not want someone with these traits on their team, so the eventually fired Hero as well. * Shortly after the game released, Mystery_Block was the most active model maker until 2016 although he returned at summer 2016 although he went inactive after that till summer 2017. We do not know if he return to model for dinosaur simulator. * Wendigo_King's models were placed under other names and he was almost forgotten for a couple of years. Category:Model Makers Category:Other Pages Category:Miscellaneous